


Silver Cross

by The_Exile



Category: Star Ocean: The Second Story | Second Evolution
Genre: Community: ladiesbingo, F/F, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Late Game, Minor Character(s), Minor Spoilers, immanent sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-25 17:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12537432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: "You gave away your pendant..."





	Silver Cross

**Author's Note:**

> prompt - "Hey, it's that guy: Minor characters"

"You gave away your pendant," Mirage frowned. It was the first thing she noticed when she walked into the room. Marianna wasn't sure what to think about that. Here she was, having almost died in battle, probably still white as a corpse, covered in hex-weave bandages and ugly, recently stitched up scars, and her lover complains about some jewellery?  On the other hand, it was sweet that Mirage still remembered and wore hers as well. They had brought those pendants for each other centuries ago, mystic sun-cross shapes in symbologically reactive silver that were supposed to channel health, well-being and love. They had been expensive - definitely the genuine article - and had been meant as an expression of their unbreakable bond. Marianna always wore hers, every day. They were supposed to save lives as well. It hadn't been the first time she had escaped from a situation that should have killed her and she attributed this one to her lucky pendant as well.

"Those kids needed it more than I do. They're going back in. Gonna face the Ten Wise Men head on. They've got a chance, too, with those weapons you made for them."

Mirage always smiled when Marianna complimented her work. It was sincere as well - the weaponsmith was a technical genius who could do wonders with rare metals. Marianna had fought with weapons personally customised for her by her lover and they had never failed her yet. She wanted it to be that sort of equal relationship, where they were truly part of each other's lives, not just people who didn't understand each other's work but tolerated their quirks.

"They came to visit you?" Mirage frowned again.

Marianna nodded, "They were worried about me. I told them to get on with it, gave them my lucky charm, told them what I would do to them if they didn't come back with it. And no, it wasn't Opera I gave it to," she sighed, "Look, I know you're worried and I admit Opera's hot, but..."

"I'm not worried you'll be unfaithful, you dumb-ass, I'm worried for you. It's not one hundred per cent guaranteed you'll recover fully yet, and you've given away your healing charm."

"I can damn well recover on my own, I've survived worse. And the entire Universe is at stake, in case you haven't noticed. You included. Do you think I'd ever forgive myself if you were gone because I'd failed to do everything I could to save this Universe? I'm still smarting because I couldn't wrap my own hands around Gabriel's smarmy pretty-boy neck, to be honest, but I certainly remember how powerful even the lowest ranking of them was," she winced at the pain both remembered and still existing, "So I don't fancy my chances, realistically. Those guys are stronger than me but I still wouldn't want them to go in there without as much help as possible."

"Marianna..." Mirage sighed, "If Gabriel wins, you'll be gone too. Everything in the Universe will. There probably won't even be a spirit world left for you to haunt me from. How the hell are you supposed to forgive me or not?"

"Exactly. That just makes it more important that those kids win and we all survive."

"I suppose it does. Oh well. I'll forgive you."

"Besides, I already have a lot of my energy back..." Marianna looked into her eyes and Mirage knew exactly what that coquettish tone of voice meant. She bent down, gathered the other woman up in her arms and opened herself up for a passionate kiss that was only the start of the evening.


End file.
